Cicatrices
by Pandora0000
Summary: Las cicatrices nos cambian, y no solamente la piel.


Una disculpa a todas por desaparecer, no prometo no volverlo a hacer, pero de momento aquí estoy.

*Este es el regalo que le debía Mi Dark Lord, recuerde que lo quiero mucho*

**Cicatrices**

La Torre de Londres no estuvo nada mal, el fantasma de Ana Bolena (sangre limpia pariente de Goyle) era una dama encantadora; poseía esa nobleza innata que solo tenían algunas mujeres además de su propia madre.

Westminster fue igual. Los fantasmas los guiaron al recinto donde se reunía el parlamento ingles, imitando el Wizengamot, y el lugar donde tradicionalmente se le mostraba al heredero al trono el mundo mágico. También visitaron algunas tumbas famosas, entre ellas la de Sir Isaac Newton, de quien Draco había escuchado hablar en su infancia.

Sir Nick casi decapitado, quien guiaba esta parte de la visita, presentó la tumba, indicando que quien yacía en ella fue uno de los más grandes y famosos muggles de todos los tiempos.

Draco, quien miraba disimuladamente como Granger saltaba con emoción en su lugar, fue cuestionado por su distracción; el casi decapitado le preguntó si sabía a quien pertenecía la tumba.

-Claro, pertenece a Isaac Newton - dijo omitiendo intencionadamente el "Sir", sabiendo que le molestaría al fantasma.

Ya que sus ojos no se habían apartado de la castaña, pudo apreciar la gran sorpresa en su rostro cuando respondió acertadamente.

El recorrido continuó, no sin haber acelerado los latidos de su corazón, pues Granger no dejó de observarlo en ningún momento.

No se supo si fue que el Barón sanguinario molestó al conductor del autobús, o si fue McGonagall con su sempiterna austeridad, quien no le pago lo suficiente. Lo cierto es que tras visitar la tumba de Newton, el espacio dentro del autobús empezó a disminuir.

El primer síntoma fue, probablemente, cuando Potter y Weasel, fueron empujados por la puerta, que se cerró de golpe tras ellos.

Draco, que se encontraba disfrutando de la cara de ambos zopencos, percibió como Zabini, quien viajaba a su lado junto a la ventana, repentinamente estaba mas cerca. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia, finalmente, Astoria no paraba de acosarlo desde el asiento trasero.

Nada paso a mayores.

Sin embargo, después de una breve parada para comer en un local muggle llamado McRonald o algo así, el cambio fue demasiado notorio: el número de asientos se redujo a la mitad.

Considerando la indignidad de hacer el viaje de pie entre sus compañeros, El autoproclamado Príncipe de las serpientes echó mano de sus habilidades de buscador y se agenció un asiento junto a la ventana.

Fatalmente, la pequeña hermana del Weasel consiguió el asiento a su lado y prácticamente arrojó sobre su regazo a cierta castaña con el pelo alborotado.

* * *

No importaba el irrazonable motivo por el cual se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de cierto hurón rubio (y muy atractivo), pero Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de su generación sentía como sus neuronas se desintegraban en la sobrecarga de hormonas en las que se encontraron de pronto inundadas.

Su olor a jabón de menta, el calor que desprendía su anatomía y el incandescente mercurio helado de su mirada la tenían paralizada, casi sin poder hablar.

El autobús (¿qué diablos hacía ella en el autobús noctámbulo?) dio una brusca sacudida que la hizo presionarse más contra el sólido pecho, sin control sobre sus movimientos. Contra todo pronóstico, el dragón sujetó firmemente su cintura con sus largas y pálidas manos, manteniéndola pegada a él.

Sintiendo una ola de repentino rubor en el rostro, la castaña subió sus mangas intentando que algo de aire refrescara la incandescente piel de sus brazos; olvidando por un momento, debido al calor, el motivo por el cual llevaba manga larga en primer lugar.

La enorme y rojiza cicatriz en su antebrazo derecho, proclamaba su origen de padres muggles de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Sintiendo como su cara palidecía de pronto, se percató de que la plateada mirada de Malfoy se dirigía a su marcado antebrazo; inmediatamente intentó ocultarlo y tirar de la manga para cubrir la palabra "sangresucia" escrita en líneas irregulares y rojizas en la suave piel.

Las manos de Draco la soltaron y, aturdida por la repentina sensación de pérdida, Hermione se quedó congelada. Sin embargo, lo que el rubio hizo fue subir su manga derecha para mostrarle la cicatriz que dejó en su brazo la marca tenebrosa.

Ahora sin color negro, la marca destacaba en un tenue tono rojizo sobre la piel casi blanca, más como una cicatriz que como el siniestro tatuaje que fue una vez.

-Todos tenemos cicatrices, Hermione.

Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente irreal, cual extraño universo paralelo, Draco tomó su mano, subió su manga para mostrar completa la cicatriz que la marcaba. Mirándola a los ojos fijamente y sin dudarlo un segundo, la besó.


End file.
